Behind The Scenes: Bands Series: Avenged Sevenfold
by ElementalDrake
Summary: Synyster has this secret crush of Zack, he always stays behind to rock out on music. But what happens when Zack actually stays back to listen? will Synyster contain himself? or will Zack's innocence make him go crazy! SERIES IS YAOI!
1. A Little Surprise For You And Me

Behind The Scenes: Bands Series

This is of the many Yaoi band mates you shall see, so here is the justice yaoi should have just like lemon! Yaoi lovers enjoy! ~Synyster Gates x Zacky Vengance~

**After A7X boys finished a rehearsal, Synyster Gates wanted to rehearse abit more in the test room. Zack decided to listen into Syn for awhile since it would be boring going back. "See you guys later then! C'mon boys", the others left the room and closed the door behind them.**

**Zack opened the door to listen to Syn's guitar play. That instant the door opened to listen; his ears ached of the loud but good music. Syn slid on the floor while playing his last notes then noticed him there. With red of embarrassment slid over his face, he smiled at Zack.**

**"Hey buddy, how you doing!" he slanged while approaching him. "Oh! W-well I'm fine Syn, nice music rehearsal, could keep it a little low for the show though, we don't want our fans going death". Zack smiled at Syn, while he stared for a second before returning the favor. Syn slowly approached Zack looking him in the eyes. "So you think my playing is good, then what else you like", Syn grinned in a flirty-kid dish voice. "What?!" Zack gocked at Syn in a weird expression, abit freaked out thinking about many ways he means that. Before he knew it, Syn had placed him against the wall, with him leaning over and a hand to his right side leveling him in front.**

FIN!

There's Chapter one! I hope it's ok with you guys about this, all the band yaoi are requests that a friend wanted and I thought I should share since half my life is boring, review would be appreciated. 


	2. Dear God I Want My Bandmate Bad!

**"Dude WTF?!" Zack went cherry, feeling Syn taking away all his air. Syn grinned then pushed a kiss on Zack, he felt confused and freaked, felt wrong but felt oh so right. With Zack's invitation, Syn slid his tongue right inside, moving all over inside before his tongue began to dance with Zack's. Syn placed his balancing hand on Zack's lower waist rubbing slowly trying not to make Zack ruin the moment.**

**Zack felt heat burning his body, yearning for something. Zack then gripped Syn's waist shirt, switching mouths Syn started to moan lightly to Zack's soft, smooth tongue exploring his. Zack then pulled him up to his chest while massaging his tongue slowly. Syn grinned over his pleasure as then he slowly zipped down Zack's pants. His pants hung under his waist, doing the same to his own he rubbed his big bulge against Zack's.**

**He blushed, feeling Syn's through his boxers, a moan escaped his mouth. Syn grinned, loved feeling he rub against Zack's bulge faster, p lacing abit of pressure along with it. Zack blushed, looking into Syn's eyes, moaning louder, feeling his member react to the pleasure he can feel, the blood rushing, makes him harder.**

**Syn pulled him, pushing along out the door to the adjustment equipment area of the studio. He placed Zack on the desk, pulling his pants off by the heat of the moment. Zack pulled his Semi's pants off as well. They began to get as hard as they possibly can. Syn kissed and licked down Zack's chest, toying with him abit, he started to lick in a circular motion right above his boxer ling.**

**Zack moaned, biting his lip, wanting to feel the pleasure lower, he pulled off his boxers, showing his hard-long member. "Damn, who knew Zacky had such a sexy dick" Syn cocked up a smile as he rubbed his member slowly. "Ahh...Shut up and show me how good you can be" Zack pulled off an embarrassing and seductive voice. Syn placed his mouth over the head lightly, as his tongue started to twirl in circles around the dickhole, Zack moaned, placing a hand on his head softly. Syn slowly ran his tongue down his long member as he sucked on his sack then started to suck on the sides of his dick.**

Damn well…Ch2 lol, sometimes I wonder how my perverted friend makes me write this kind of stuff. Well I hope you like it so far! ;D the series is long so I might do anime ones in between cuz I'm more interested in anime yaoi but yea, enjoy enjoy enjoy!!!!


	3. Let's Get It Done

**After Syn got Zack done, he gripped his hips tightly turning him over, pulling him half off the sound testers, he gripped his hard member, shoving himself deep inside. Zack tensed up at the sudden pain, getting abit teary eyed, Syn moaned, feeling his rectum trying to neglect it out but futile for Syn doesn't give in so easily. He held his hips tightly, moaning at every thrust he puts inside Zack's tight rectum. Feeling it tightening around his member, as if it was trying to suffocate the big trespasser.**

**"Y-You're a little big Synyster…" Zack tried to word out. "I'll make myself fit" at that minute caught up in the adrenalin of the moment, Syn thrust himself deep inside, then all the way out. Zack soon felt the pain washing off his body, soon moaning softly to Syn's pattern. Syn went in deeper, faster feeling the blood rush and the sperm inside waiting for the right moment. He loved the tightness squeezing him oh as pleasurably as he started getting a tad bigger. Syn moaned louder, making Zack moan like crazy.**

**Himself feeling his dick about to burst with pleasure. Syn thruster harder as he bit his lip, feeling himself coming up his moans became louder and cracked. With a last thrust he shoved himself all the way inside. Zack felt Syn's sperm starting to seep out from the sides. Zack blushed, and before he knew it he saw himself spread a lot.**

**"Shit I cummed on the set…" Zack looked back at Syn with a blush, "Ah whatever, as long as I cum more than you, let's clean it all up" "Gee so nice of ya…"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey guys I'm sorry we can't work today. The system seems messed up" Zack and Synyster acted shocked like everybody else, "Damn! Who ever done it must be some 'over loader'" Syn said. "y-yea to bad guys" Zack replied. "Oh well let's just get it fixed and move on with the day" the singer replied annoyed.**

Sorry, in my notebook all my Band yaoi is 5 pages so sorry if its short, I hope you atleast enjoyed it and enjoy many others I make, Love you all!


End file.
